Por él
by Nunii.Tama.Kamo
Summary: No cambiaría nada por ver el amanecer desde ese lugar.Nada... ¿O quizás eso no era cierto? Ahora que aceptaba que se había enamorado de su capitán... LuffyXOc [Mi primer fic, one-shot. Presentación psicológica de mi nueva OC xD]


**¡Hola! Soy Nunii**

**Este es mi primer FanFic, con uno de mis personajes favoritos de anime y su OC^^**

**Espero que os guste...**

**-X-**

One Piece FanFic

Amaneció muy temprano, pero ya estaba esperando el sol en la cubierta del barco.

La bandera ondeaba al viento, ligero y fresco, que movía sus oscuros cabellos.

Suspiró.

Quizás no fuese el mejor día de su vida. Quizás no se levantase feliz al recordar sus sentimientos. Quizás la encontrasen pronto.

Pero… no cambiaría nada por ver el amanecer desde aquel lugar.

De nuevo, suspiró, y acarició la madera de la baranda.

Miró la bandera. Negra. Tan oscura como su cabello.

Le dolía la cabeza de pensar en sus sentimientos, a pesar de que ya eran claros. No los quería creer. Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando ocultárselo a su corazón, dudoso.

Su mente ya no pudo más, su corazón era poderoso, y no se lo pudo ocultar más. Se arrepentía de ello.

Estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, cuando sintió un suave aliento en su nuca.

Tensó sus músculos, y cuando iba a girarse y atacar, escuchó la voz de la persona que estaba detrás de ella, y la reconoció al instante:

-Buenos días

-¿Tú despierto a estas horas? –le preguntó con ironía

-No estás de buenas, ¿Eh?

Su capitán se puso a su lado, y ella, no pudo evitar mirarlo a la cara.

Una cara brillante que relucía alegría.

-Puede… -murmuró, agachando la cabeza

El chico suspiró, y la miró a la cara.

-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó con firmeza

-Nada

-No es cierto. Sé sincera.

-Nada es nada

-No te creo

-¿Pero qué quieres? –le preguntó la chica, desquiciada de la cabezonería de su capitán

-Quiero que seas honesta contigo misma y conmigo. Dime qué te pasa.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –preguntó la chica, algo preocupada al sentirse acorralada

-Soy tu capitán –contestó este, agarrándola de la muñeca –y me preocupa verte así

La preocupación aumentó mientras se reducía la distancia entre ambos.

No. No era la primera ni la segunda vez que se besaban, pero ahora no era lo mismo. Ahora ella sentía algo, y le dolía. Le dolía como una daga bailando sobre su corazón, perforándolo en mil y un lugares, buscando su dolor y sus gritos. Quería soltarse, quería huir, quería dejar de mirarle a los ojos sin poder hacer nada, derretida ante su persona, pero no podía.

A pocos centímetros de rozar la nariz del otro, el chico le volvió a preguntar, esa vez susurrando:

-¿Qué te pasa?

La chica no pudo aguantar, y cuando el capitán se dio cuenta, la soltó y se separó de ella.

-Dime

-Me duele la cabeza de confundir mi corazón

La tontería propia del capitán, surgió.

-¿Eh?

-B-bueno… estoy algo decaída porque me he dado cuenta de algo… de mi interior, que no sabía

El chico sonrió.

-Menos mal. Pensé que sería peor

Le dedicó la mejor sonrisa.

La más amplia.

La más brillante.

La más hermosa.

Le dedicó una mirada que lo decía todo, pero que no decía nada.

La chica le correspondió, y le dijo dulcemente:

-No te preocupes. Pronto se me pasará.

Sonrió más ampliamente

-*_Porque eres especial. Lo haré, aunque sea por ti_* -pensó, sin poder apartar la mirada de sus brillantes ojos oscuros

Se abrazaron.

La chica puso todo su sentimiento en ese abrazo.

-*_Quizás… y solo quizás… puedas llegar a sentir algo por mí. Me esforzaré para gustarte… mi alocado, estúpido y cabezón capitán_*

El chico la acercó más hacia sí, apretándola, como si no quisiese separarse de ella y murmuró su nombre:

-Artemis…

La chica se acomodó entre sus fuertes brazos.

Su capitán no era así con todo el mundo: solo le dedicaba esta dulce faceta a ella.

Por eso, pensó, que… podría tener una oportunidad.

Aprovechó el momento, y elevó la mirada al amanecer, brillante, luminoso, tan perfecto…

Solo estaba ellos. Simplemente ellos. Nadie más.

De nuevo recordó que no cambiaría nada por ver el amanecer desde ese lugar, y recapituló.

Sí lo haría. Lo haría por él. Por el chico que la abrazaba. Por el chico que amaba. Por su capitán.

Por…

**Monkey D. Luffy**

**-X-**

**¿Os gustó? ¿Críticas? ¿Reviews?**

**Este es un one-shot en el que presento... más o menos a mi OC, Artemis [Arutemisu], que se enamora de Luffy.**

**¿Un poco sobre ella? **

**Es parte de la banda, y aparece después de que se una Chopper.**

**Tiene el pelo largo, por la cintura, negro azabache, y los ojos verdes, con reflejos dorados.**

**Tiene una Akuma No Mi... ¡Pero es un secreto!**

**Ya escribiré su historia... y estoy pensando escribir, por sagas salteadas, un poco, como veo la historia con ella :)**

**Un kiiiiissuuuuu enorme a todos... ¡Gracias por leer! :3**

**Puuuuuuu... ¡Cuack! :3**


End file.
